The Lifeguard Kiss
by Seabit
Summary: Annabeth and Thalia meet Percy at the beach, who got a job as a lifeguard. Luke and Thalia bother Annabeth about last Valentines day; then she tries to swim after eating. Guess what happens?-Read to find out! Suck at summaries. Read and review please!


**So, this is my first story. My first language isn´t english, so don´t be mean with my gramatical mistakes. **

**Constructive criticism is accepted. FLAMES are _not. _**

**Anyway: read, review, and enjoy! :)**

**Thanks to _ChildofTitans310_ for helping me with this story.**

* * *

><p>´´Thals, do me a favor. Turn off that thing! ´´ I said to one of my best friends, Thalia. She´ve been looking for a radio station for the past half hour or so.<p>

´´Nuh uh. I´m sure I´m close to- hey! ´´ she shouted as I snatched her radio away and started running towards the beach.

* * *

><p>I am very fast at running, but the extra-weight was making me slower. I looked over my shoulder just to see Thalia coming at full speed. Big mistake.<p>

I just didn´t see where I was placing my feet, or where I was running, I only had seconds to see a very good looking boy about my age, with black wind-blown hair and sea-green eyes before I _almost _bumped into my best guy friend, Percy.

At least _I _have good reflexes, not like Thalia, who bumped into me and made me lost my balance. I thought I was going to fall face-first into the sand, but I felt some strong arms wrap around my waist, and I knew I was safe in Percy´s arms.

Thalia wasn´t so lucky. She fell on top of her butt, the radio landed on her stomach, and the cables/wires were tangled in her hair.

´´Hey! Lovebirds, could you help me up?´´ She pleaded.

´´We´re not-´´ Percy and I said at the same time.

´´Whatever! Just help me´´ she cut us off (**spelling?)**

* * *

><p>´´Ugh, thanks´´ Thalia said.<p>

´´So, Percy… what are you doing here?´´ I asked him.

´´I got a job as a lifeguard here´´

´´Oh´´ was all I could reply. Yeah, great answer.

´´So… wanna go for something to drink?´´ Thalia asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

´´Sorry, I can´t. Right now is my turn to ´save lives´ as my boss put in, but I will join you as soon as I´m free to go´´

´´But this beach is almost deserted…´´ I said, but I didn´t wanted to sound pathetic, so I trailed off.

´´Yeah, because it´s 7:54 A.M.´´ Percy chuckled.

´´Oh… right´´ I said, and put my hair behind my ear, and blushed. I am a morning person, and just because Thalia stayed in my house for a pajama party, that doesn´t mean I will sleep till 10 A.M. on a Saturday, right?

´´Okay, so call us when you are free, ok?´´ She said as she took my hand and we started walking somewhere to some beach restaurant to buy something to drink.

* * *

><p>After Thalia and I had our drinks, I saw her taking out her cell phone and then smiling like an idiot.<p>

´´My boyfriend Luke is coming here in 2 minutes´´ she announced.

I rolled my eyes. Ever since she and Luke got together, they go everywhere with each other, it´s annoying.

Then I realized I´ve said that aloud.

´´Well, maybe if you and Percy got together…´´

´´WHAT!´´

´´If you think I´m annoying with Luke next to me all the time, you should get a boyfriend, too. And what could be better than having Percy, the guy you´ve always liked…´´

I blushed. ´´I´ve never liked-´´

´´Hello girls!´´ Luke cut me off. He had sandy blond hair and blue eyes, not to mention a big scar on the left side of his face. He gave Thalia a peck on the lips and hugged me. Then he sat next to Thalia. ´´Umm… what have I interrupted?´´ he asked.

´´Luke, isn´t it _obvious_ that Percy likes Annabeth?´´ Thalia asked, with a mischievous smile.

Luke laughed. ´´Yeah, pretty obvious´´

´´See, Annabeth? I told you

I blushed, _again. _´´Nope´´

´´Then you are blind´´ Thalia replied.

´´Tell me _one _single time that everything was ´pretty obvious´ ´´ I said.

Luke and Thalia laughed.

´´Don´t you remember Valentine´s day? You gave Percy a Valentine´s card, and he did, too´´

´´But that´s because he´s my best friend!´´

´´Pffft.´´ Thalia said. ´´And when he got together with Rachel a year ago, don´t you remember how jealous you were?´´

Oh gods. I blushed more deeply. ´´I wasn´t jealous!´´

´´Then why you were so happy after Percy broke up with her?´´ Luke said, smiling.

´´Because she was a total bitch´´ I answered simply.

Thalia´s face brightened up. _Oh no, _I thought.

´´And remember that truth or dare game two weeks ago? Silena dared you to kiss Percy, and that kiss lasted _more _than it was supposed for a dare, right?´´

Now I was completely red. That was so true. That was all true.

Luke and Thalia burst into laughter, again.

I stood up. ´´Goodbye´´.

´´Where… a-are… you… going?´´ Thalia asked me between laughs.

´´To the beach, duh´´ I said.

* * *

><p>Thanks the gods, I had my bikini in my purse. Once I was changed, I walked toward the sea. I swam till the water was up to my shoulders. <em>That was all so true. Maybe I like Percy. Maybe he likes me back…<em>

Then it happened.

A cramp.

In the water.

I immediately hugged my knees, curling into a ball. Then the first wave came. I breathed; my head was out of the water. The second wave came; the sea was furious. This time I could barely hold my breath, and I desesperately gasped for air. Third wave.

I knew it.

I was drowning.

_I´m gonna die; _was my last tough before I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>PERCY´S POV<p>

Everything was going okay. The beach was almost empty, it was 8:37 A.M. . I looked at the sand, two little kids making a sand castle. I smiled. I looked at the restaurant where Annabeth, Luke and Thalia were supposed to be. Thalia and Luke were laughing their heads off, and Annabeth was…

Annabeth was…

Annabeth was not in there.

I looked at the beach, she was not there.

I looked at the sea.

My heart sank.

Could it be? There was Annabeth; no doubt, I could see her blond curls.

She was _drowning._

I immediately ran and then swam to her.

She was unconscious. Gods, don´t let it be too late.

* * *

><p>Once she was safely on land, I tried everything I could. Nothing worked. But… there´s one thing I haven´t tried.<p>

The kiss.

The lifeguard kiss.

The rescue breathing.

Okay, if it was for saving Annabeth…

I leaned in, lifted her chin, and pinched her nose shut. I gave her two slow breaths into her mouth; her lips were so soft. Her chest was slowly rising. She had a pulse, her heart was still beating. I gave one slow breath every five seconds, and did this for about a minute. She opened her eyes. I pulled away and smiled. Annabeth hugged me.

* * *

><p>ANNABETH´S POV<p>

I was alive. I was _alive. _All thanks to Percy. I pulled away from the hug, and could see the disappointment in his eyes. But I didn´t pull away _completely. _I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he did the same on my waist. I smiled and whispered ´´Thank you´´.

Then our lips connected. My fingers tangled in his already messy hair. My head was like a 4th of July.

Eventually, we had to breathe… so we pulled away, gasping for air.

Someone cleared her throat. Thalia. ´´You two already done?´´

We smiled and blushed in response.

´´C´mon, I´m hungry. Let´s get a hamburger or something´´ Thalia said, and walked toward Luke´s car, which was waiting for us.

´´We should get going´´ Percy said stupidly.

I chuckled. ´´Yeah´´ was all I could say, because he gave me a quick peck on the lips and then laced his fingers through mine.

Hey, maybe having a boyfriend isn´t so bad.


End file.
